The Black Swordmage of Fairy Tail
by PixelGMS
Summary: Kazuto is poisoned yet again and put back into the STL where he is brought to a new Underworld containing Fairy Tail. This Underworld has a bit different Stacia window, and grants him mental control over his magic. Sword Arts work too. Kazuto teams up with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray. Discontinued, free to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously, Kudo-Keiji? He was poisoned again?" Kikuoka questioned the cowlicked detective in front of him.

"Well, yes. I'm afraid that modern medicine can't do anything for him. But... I've heard from my friends in the Public Security Bureau that you have a device more powerful than modern medicine…"

"Seriously Kudo-Keiji, I don't know what you did to get the Security Bureau to trust you so much. You'll have to tell me some time."

"Sorry Seijirou-Senpai. Classified. Only told on a need to know basis, or if you're a smart enough detective to get past my acting skills." The detective grinned.

"Tche, I can't get past those acting skills. Your mother was a famous actress. And your father wasn't half-bad either, even if he was a mystery writer."

"Well, I'd hurry if I were you. The sooner you get him into that machine of yours, the better." The detective waved as he walked away.

Waving back, Seijirou shouted back, "Kudo-Keiji, say hi to your father, Yusaku-san for me!"

"Hai!"

[Author's Note: Sorry, I had to reference it :3]

 _Underworld, Earthland_

As he woke up, Kazuto blinked a couple times, looked around, and found himself in the middle of the wilderness.

" _I must be in ALO? Or maybe I'm back in the Underworld?"_ Pondering over which it could be, Kazuto decided it would be easiest just to touch his ears.

As he did so, he felt that they were round, and as he felt his back, he felt no wings, but a familiar cloth, and the sheaths of two swords.

As he looked down, he saw he was back in his Blackwyrm Coat. He also found two swords sheathed on his sides, which he found weird as he also had swords sheathed on his back. He also found his old throwing picks from Aincrad on his side.

As he checked each of his swords, the ones on his back and the ones on his sides, he found that the ones on his side were his swords from the Underworld, the Blue Rose Sword on his left, and his Night Sky Sword on his right, and that on his back were the Elucidator and Dark Repulsor.

As he looked in the reflection of his Dark Repulsor, he found that his face resembled that of his 20 year old self from the Underworld, so he definitely was not in some cosplay outfit in the real world, not that he thought he was.

The last thing he needed to do was check the Stacia Window.

He checked a tree, but found the Stacia window to be different.

He found that the ID was mostly the same, but slightly different. All beings native to the Underworld shared the same first digit. But he found that rather than the number all living beings shared in the Underworld, he found that the tree had a first digit one higher than those of the Underworld. He also found Life switched from numeric to descriptive. In other words, rather than Min/Max or 8/8, something such as that, he found that the life was shown as 'Healthy'. When he checked his sword he found something similar. It was 'No Damage'. Also, on the sword, rather than a numeric Priority Class he found a descriptive one as well. 'High'.

" _That's odd. I should try Sacred Arts and Sword Arts as well."_

Thinking that, and as it was a bit cold outside in his current clothing, he recited, [ **Bold is English** ], " **System Call, Generate Thermal Element, Form Element, Sphere Shape, Follow From Above, Space Single Foot**."

It did not go how he thought it would.

Suddenly, flame congregated in his hand, forming a half a foot diameter ball of flame, and then shot above his head, following him as he moved. That all happened in less than three seconds.

Suddenly, a Stacia window opened in front of him, saying, 'You have learned Skill - Fire Magic. **System Command** no longer required."

Shocked as he read this, he willed the fire to dissipate, and it truly did as he wished it to. He then tried a simple **System Command** for each of the other elements, and he learned each of the elements. They were also much stronger than what he was used to. Umbra seemed to have grown even stronger than the rest, while Luminous didn't grow as much. It was still plenty stronger now though, he'd probably be able to heal a decently terrible injury. If he went all out he might be able to heal the eyes destroyed by the seal.

Now he only needed **System Commands** for non-elemental Sacred Arts.

That being said, he still needed to test Sword Skills.

He grasped as his right side and unsheathed the Night Sky Sword, and got into position for sword skill 'Horizontal.' Swinging his sword powerful to the side, the Sword Skill activated, though he wasn't sure, he felt it was much stronger than before.

As he finished scouting out his situation, he heard a loud high pitched shout from nearby.

"Hey, Lucy! I see somebody over there! Maybe he has food!" A person maybe a year or two younger than him shouted, he had messy pink hair, a white scarf with black stripes going in both directions, and a dark vest. Following him, exhausted, was a blonde girl who was scantily clad to say the least. Kazuto assumed her name was Lucy.

" _Hey, isn't there an anime or manga like that? No, I think it's just my imagination."_

Realizing that the person they had spotted was likely him, he checked to see if he had his item pouch, which he did, and checked to see if there was any food. There was, but it was only some beef jerky rations he planned to eat on his trip with Liz that had been canceled due to the clearing of Aincrad.

When they finally reached him, Kazuto handed him the beef rations, and said, "Here you go. I heard from all the way over there that you wanted food, but that's all I got."

The boy nonetheless ate it, and greedily continued, "I also eat fire if you have any!"

The protagonist of this story then lifted his hand, willed some fire into existence, and imagined it flying over into Natsu's mouth, which the fire immediately did. He figured it was normal for people in this world to eat elements.

The boy's eyes immediately lit up, and said, "Your fire is so delicious! It's flavor is simply otherworldly!"

"Really? Ther- Fire's never been my prefered element. I prefer Um- err… darkness. Though I suppose my fire magic is still better than my lu-light magic." Kazuto shrugged, and looked confused as he saw them gawking at him.

"You can use three elements?" Lucy inquired, her eyes wide open.

"No. I can use eight." He shrugged, then summoned all eight of the elements above him. From strength it went Umbra, Cryogenic, Metallic, Thermal, Aqueous, Aerial, Vitreus, Luminous. Well, in fact Vitreus was probably weaker than Luminous, but the rate of which the strength grew was larger.

The two, and now a third, which was a blue cat, stared in awe at him. No, not awe, shock, surprise.

"Wow, to think there was someone who could control eight different types of magic. This isn't like Levy's word magic, this is really the control of eight completely different magics." Lucy remarked.

"Uhm, is something odd about controlling the eight elements I use?" Kazuto inquired, then lied seeing their odd expressions, "I lived in an isolated community until recently. I was banished due to some reason. Though I can't remember why. Probably pissed off some guy…"

Suddenly the blue cat on the pink haired dude's shoulder began to explain, "Most mages only seriously practice one form of magic, while maybe dabbling or knowing the basics of another one or two forms. We have a friend named Levy who practices word magic, so she can form any element and more, but you clearly use 8 different styles. Not to mention you seem to be able to swordfight."

"Well, after all, I am a swordsman," Kazuto grinned, trying not to show shock or confusion over the fact that he was talking with a cat that could also talk, "I'd prefer swordfighting to magic any day!"

Lucy's eyebrows twitched a little, "You know eight different styles of magic, yet you prefer swordfighting…"

"Well, I learned swordfighting first, and magic was just tedious to learn." Kazuto sighed.

"Well, hey, how about you join our guild!" Pink-hair invited him, with no consultation whatsoever with the other two.

"Hey, hold on Natsu, we don't even know the guy's name yet, and yet you're inviting him without even consulting the two of us?" Lucy growled at him.

After hesitating a moment, Kazuto introduced himself, "Hello, I am Kirito, dubbed the Black Swordsman. I have knowledge of eight elements and my sword skills are nothing to laugh at either."

"That's only your given name…" Lucy muttered.

"It's my name. That's all there is to it." He gave her a light scowl as if saying, " _Ask more and you'll regret it."_

Noticing this, Lucy figured, " _Well, I didn't give my surname when I joined Fairy Tail, maybe he has similar reasons? Disowned perhaps? Or maybe he just hates his family?"_

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. My magic uses Celestial Keys. I'm a Celestial Spirit user. The idiot behind me is Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, that's why he can eat fire. Then there's the talking cat who can also fly, his name is Happy."

"By the way you described the other two, I'm assuming they're not normal?" Kirito asked, strangely relieved.

"No! Of course not!" She began, "Well, I can't say anyone besides myself in the guild is normal…"

"So, your guild is made up of the abnormals of society?" Kirito summed up.

"Err… yes." She nodded.

"Hmm… what is the atmosphere like compared to other guilds?" Kirito asked.

"We're the friendliest guild out there! There are only a couple guilds that are even comparable! We're also currently the strongest guild in the country!" Happy chimed in, "The people in Fairy Tail all treat each other like family!"  
Kirito looked away uncomfortably. He didn't want another family. Friends were okay, but family was… well… family was meant to be family, not friends.

"Sorry. I don't think I'd be a good fit for your guild. My personal view is that family should be family and friends should be friends." While he said this, he was thinking of the one exception he had made to this rule, only for it to end in regret. _Eugeo_ …

"Well, then tough luck finding a good guild! Most other guilds are either filled with jerks or weaklings! Or they're like Fairy Tail and they treat their members like family!" Natsu grinned.

Kirito hesitated, then finally succumbed to the pressure, "... Fine. I agree. I'll join your guild. What's it called anyway?"

"Fairy Tail!"

"Faery Tale?"

"Fairy, as in the creature, and Tail, as in the thing I'm holding right now." Natsu said that as he held Happy's tail.

"Fairies have tails?"

"Who knows!" Natsu gave Kirito a grin, and continued, "That's the question Fairy Tail was based on!"

Kazuto muttered, " _I've seen fairies before, and they don't have tails…"_

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

A sweat drop falling down his cheek, Kazuto shook his head, "Nothing."

 _On the way to Fairy Tail_

"Oh, but Kirito, there's one thing I have to know before you join Fairy Tail. Whether or not you're strong! So get ready for a duel!" Natsu grinned.

Agreeing hesitantly, Kirito nodded, "I guess…"

Kirito's voice betrayed how uncomfortable he was with that.

"Ahh, are you not that strong?" Natsu asked, disappointed.

"It's not that, I just prefer to have an idea of my opponent's strength first," He explained.

"Kirito! Don't worry, Natsu isn't going to duel you himself. That wouldn't be fair! Instead I'm gonna allow Taurus, one of my celestial guardians to duel you!" Lucy assured him.

Kazuto started to sweat.

"T-Taurus as in the constellation? Won't I get burnt to death?" Kirito asked, sweat dropping from his face rapidly.

His three new friends gave him a deadpan look.

"I don't summon the constellations themselves, I summon their manifestations." Lucy explained, simultaneously taking out his key.

Kirito sighed in relief, then grinned, "Alright then, I'll duel Taurus, the golden bull!"

After hesitating a moment, Kazuto unsheathed a shadow-black blade from his backside, and spoke casually, as if getting ready to participate in gym class, "This should be enough. He may be a constellation, but as a bull I'm sure his strength lies in his physical prowess. By the look of the key you're holding, which would likely be Taurus's, he wields an axe. I don't believe I'll have to go all out."

Despite being impressed by his observational skills, she unhesitatingly summoned Taurus, and shouted, "Taurus! I order you to duel with the black haired man in front of you!"

"Yes mooooo'am! Mooooo! When I'm done can I get a looking at that moooooving body of yours?"

"Heheh, we'll see when you're done." Sweat dropped from Lucy's face as she said this.

" _Vorrrrrrrpalllll STRIIIIIIKE!"_ The voice, no, the will to use Vorpal Strike rebounded throughout Kirito's skull, as he moved his shoulder back, twisted his arm slightly, and flew forward, the blade flying straight next to Taurus's neck, "Well, that's game. I win."

Not understanding the phrase, everyone decided to ignore it, and instead gawked at how quickly he managed to defeat Taurus.

"That quick…" (Natsu)

"What was with the blue light?" (Lucy)

"Sword magic?" (Happy)

"Mooognificient!" (Don't even need to say anything here)

" _Oh, are sword skills not a thing here? Well, I'll pass it off as Sword Magic I guess…"_ Kirito decided.

Lucy looked a bit troubled by something.

 _Later… While camping at night_

Lucy, hesitating a little, requested, "Hey, Kirito, could you show me some of your magic again?"

"Sure. How come?" He shrugged.

"Just curious about something…" Lucy answered, sweat dropping from the side of her face.

Shrugging, Kirito summons his eight elements. Then, putting them into a straight row, he takes out his sword and uses horizontal on them, making them burst as his sword ran through them.

Lucy, no longer looking shy about it, spoke resolutely, "As I thought. Kirito, who exactly are you?"

Kirito wasn't exactly sure if he should panic, look confused, or what, so he decided on the latter option.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Lucy explained, "The magic power that mages use for magic typically comes from either inside themselves or items on them. Your eight forms of elemental magic should obviously use the former. But, rather than magic entering from your body, I sense magic power coming from the atmosphere straight into your magic. And with your sword magic, I sense no magic whatsoever. So, what exactly are you?"

"Hmm… I'm little more than an average traveller." He shrugged, thinking, " _A world traveller. But she doesn't need to know that."_

"You don't really need to know. I have no hostile intentions as long as the people of your guild refrain from reasonless murder, torture, or sexual assault." He assured her.

"Well, if there are three things our guild doesn't do, it's that." Lucy assured him.

Next Chapter…

Kirito, Natsu, and Lucy reach Fairy Tail…

Kirito duels Erza

Kirito duels Laxus

Kirito duels Gildarts

First Guild Master Mavis develops crush on Kirito?


	2. Discontinued

**This story has been discontinued. The only update(s) that may come in the future is if someone has adopted the story, mentions that they adopted it from me in their summary or first chapter, and messages me. Or I decide to continue it again, but that's unlikely.**

 **Discontinued as of 10/15/2017**

 **さようなら** _(Sayōnara)_

 **\- PixelGMS**


End file.
